1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lint brushes, and more specifically to two-sided lint brushes formed by assembling a lint-attracting pad to retaining components.
2. The Prior Art
Lint brushes are in common use. Typically, a brush will have lint attracting fabric on both sides of one end of brush, and a handle at the other end. The brush body is formed of two pieces, separated along a longitudinal axis of the brush. A lint pad is inserted over a retainer insert, which is then inserted into a recess in one of the brush body halves. Thereafter, the two halves of the brush are assembled together to create the final brush.
While the above, state of the art brush, works well, certain shortcomings in the brush prevent it from representing an ideal solution to the consumer's needs. First, assembly of the lint pad to the brush halves and then the brush halves together is labor intensive, adding significantly to the cost of the brush.
Secondly, each half of the brush body must be relatively thick in the lint pad holding block portion, to support the insertion of the lint pad therein. Adding the two, relatively thick, halves together creates an overall thickness in the pad area which is greater than optimal. A thicker brush is harder to use and control, particularly for women.
Finally, creating the brush from two halves mandates that the handle be hollow, and that the brush body have a longitudinal seam the length thereof. The handle, because of its hollow nature, feels insubstantial and weak, and does not have a good "feel". Moreover, the seam along the length of the brush is unsightly, and can become loose therealong if the attachment between the brush halves weakens.